


Panauhin

by sammykim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammykim/pseuds/sammykim
Summary: Hawak-hawak ang sandok at kutsilyo, dahan-dahan siyang humakbang patungo sa umuusok nilang banyo. Mali na nga sigurong di siya tumawag sa bumbero pero wala namang amoy sunog? Mukhang wakas na nga talaga ito.





	Panauhin

 

Isang mapayapang Sabado ang nagulantang sa pagsabog na naganap sa loob ng banyo nila Christia. Pagsabog na sinundan ng ilan pang kalabog at pag-ubo???

“Eh tangina nga naman talagang mag-isa pa ako pag may naganap na ganito.” Inisip niya kung tatawag pa ba siya o magpapadala ng text sa kanyang kapatid at iba pang housemates o hahayaan niya na lang bang di makarating sa kanila na dumating na yata ang wakas para sa kanya. Hawak-hawak ang sandok at kutsilyo, dahan-dahan siyang humakbang patungo sa umuusok nilang banyo. Mali na nga sigurong di siya tumawag sa bumbero pero wala namang amoy sunog? Mukhang wakas na nga talaga ito.

Tila tumalon ang puso ng dalaga palabas ng kanyang katawan sa pagbukas ng pinto. Walang sunog, yun ang sigurado pero sa harapan niya’y may binatang medyo madungis at patuloy na umuubo.

 

“Tangina mo sino ka?”

 

“Christia?”

 

Sa paghupa ng usok kanyang nasilayan ang binata sa kanyang harapan.

 

“Puta, Xiumin???????”

 

Di maipagkakaila kahit pa sa dungis ng mukha at sa di-kapani-paniwalang lohika, si Xiumin nga ang binatang lumabas sa kanilang banyo.

 

“Sino?”

 

“Xiumin! Ikaw! Xiumin! Ikaw!” Siguro ito na nga ang wakas para sa dalaga, at hanggang sa wakas ay para siyang tangang tinuturo ang binata gamit ang kanyang sandok.

 

“Maaari bang ibaba mo ang kutsilyo? Para lamang ako’y mapanatag.”

 

“Ibaba ko pero? Paano ka nakarating dito? At putangina nag-tatagalog ka? Pakshet.”

 

“Kagila-gilalas ang mga katagang sinasambit mo ngunit parang wala sila sa aklat na binigay sa akin ng _Tagasalaysay_.”

 

“Taga-what?”

 

“ _Tagasalaysay_!”

 

“Saglit lamang ang panahong pinahiram sa akin upang iwan ang aking mensahe.”

 

“Gusto mong umupo muna? Gusto mo ng tubig? Coke? Juice? 28 Black?”

 

Napapatawa si Xiumin at umupo sa silya sa tabi ng mesa.

 

“Actually wala ako nung mga ibang inalok ko pero gets? Kaya kong tumakbo sa tindahan? Tatakbo ako sabihin mo lang. Ano?”

 

“Ganito pala makausap ang isa sa pwedeng magligtas sa akin, sa amin. Nakakaaliw na tunay.”

 

“Ligtas? Mamamatay ka ba? Oo ngapala tangina artist ka bakit wala ka sa korea?”

 

Isang iling at maliit na ngiti ang binigay ng binatang nakasuot ng magarbong kasuotan.

“Ako si Prinsipe Minseok.”

 

“Eh tangina mali lang pala ako ng ginamit na pangalan pero ano? Paexplain pa- I mean maaari ka pa bang magpaliwanag kasi either nahihibang na ako o nahihibang na ako.”

 

“Ayon sa _Tagasalaysay_ ay may posibilidad na tuluyan na kaming maglaho sa mga kabilang mundo.”

 

Tinulak ni Christia ang basong may tubig sa harapan ng binata na tila mapapakwento sa mga tanong binitawan niya.

 

“Isa lamang ako sa mga karakter na mula sa ibang karatig na mundo, maaari pa ngang di ako naisusulat pa kaya siguro’t di ganoon kakulay ang aking mga alala.”

 

Patuloy na sumasayaw ang daliri ng binata sa bibig ng basong may tubig habang sinasalaysay ang kanyang pakay.

 

“Binigyan ako ng pagkakataon ng _Tagasalaysay_ na magsalita para ilan pang katulad kong maaaring tuluyan ng maglaho kung kami’y di maisulat.”

 

“Eh bakit ako? Bakit ako specifically?”

 

“Ayon sa _Tagasalaysay_ ay ikaw ang maiging bigyan ng aming munting hiling. Di ko mawari kung kalian maaaring gumuho ang mga pader ng palasyo ngunit sa tila isa-isang paglaho ng mga kabahayan sa hilagang dako ng kaharian ko’y maaari nang sumunod ang palasyo sa makalawa.”

Di napansin ng dalaga ang paghawak ni Minseok sa kanyang kamay na tila di tumigil sa pagnginig mula pa kanina.

“Isang munting hiling sa’yo Binibini, sana’y iyong paunlakan. Isang munting kwento para lamang muling mabigyan ng buhay ang aking mundo. Para lamang muling magkasaysay ang aking buhay.”

Sa pagtitig ni Christia sa mga mata ng prinsepe’y pag-asa’t pagsusumamo lamang ang kanyang nakikita.

“Itatry ko- I mean susubukan ko.”

Isang ngiti lang ang sagot ng binata kaakibat ng pagbitaw niya sa mahigpit na paghawak sa kamay ng dalaga.

 

Dali-dali ng inayos ng binata ang kasuotan at papunta na sa direksyon ng banyo.

 

“Teka teka!”, kahit na ba si Minseok ito’t di naman talaga dapat na nandito sa Cubao ay mahigpit ang hawak ni Christia sa kamay ng binata.

 

“Bago ka bumalik at bago ako matauhan na baka nga nasosobrahan na ako sa mga delusyon ko, gusto kong malaman kung magiging sapat ba kahit na maikling patawang kwento? Para iligtas ka? Para iligtas kayong lahat? Kayong lahat lalo na ang mga di pa naisusulat?”

Hinawakan ni Xiumin ang kamay ng dalaga at nilapit sa kanyang mga labi upang bigyan ng munting halik.

“Isang kwento, kahit ano pa yan.”

 

Nagliliwanag na ang pinto sa banyo at dali-dali nang pumanhik si Minseok. Bago pa buksan ng binata ang pinto’y napasigaw ang dalaga.

 

“Isang kwento! Kahit patawa pa!”

 

Napatalikod muli sa direksyon ng dalaga si Minseok at ngumiti ng ngiting ibabaon ng dalaga sa kanyang mga alaala, para sa mga salitang kanyang ihahabi.

 

“Mananatili kang buhay. Kayong lahat.”

 

“Paalam, Binibining Christia.”

 

 

Sa pagpasok ng binata sa liwanag, kakaiba ring lakas at galak ang dumaloy sa dalaga. At sa paghupa ng liwanag ay sinubukan niyang buksan muli ang pinto.

 

“Puta, malamang wala na rin agad-agad.”

 

Mabilis na pagdating, mabilis na pag-alis. Nugnit sisiguraduhin ng dalaga na magiging mahabang panahon pa ang pamumuhay ni Prinsipe Minseok at ng iba pang mga Minseok sa ibang karatig mundo, naisulat man, o isusulat pa lang.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats na natapos mo ito, kung sino ka man! Di na ito naproofread dahil baka pagsisihan ko pa ang pagsusulat. ;_; Kung ikaw si Christia na nagrequest ng kanto fic para sa birthday niya sorry kasi di talaga ako funny para effortlessly sumuka ng comedy/crack. Ito ang sagot ko sa pagkwento mo sa akin ng "Fictional Jongin" mong nagtataka kung bakit lagi siyang sinusulat na heartbroken sa mga nababasa mo. Happy Birthday Ma'am! Baka first and last na 'to so I hope napangiti ka kahit konti! Lov u! :))


End file.
